coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
The River
Description When a new witness steps forward, Lilly and the team are prompted to re-open the 1984 shooting of a respected and beloved ER doctor who had a secret he had been hiding from his family. Synopsis Dr. Grant Bowen is found murdered in an alley in August 1984. A homeless man with a history of mental illness was arrested and convicted for the murder. Twenty-two years later, a woman who witnessed the murder comes forward to reveal that the man who shot the doctor wasn’t the black homeless who was convicted for it, but was a white man; she says the man might be another doctor from the hospital, since he was wearing a cap with the hospital logo. Lilly and Jeffries talk to Grant’s wife about the new information regarding Grant’s death. She says there was a doctor in the hospital, Dr. Seth Garvey, who may have had a motive to kill Grant. Mrs. Bowen says Seth envied her husband, and even hit on her once at a medical convention. He also asked her to marry him after Grant died. Kat and Scotty interrogate Dr. Garvey; he admits he envied Grant’s life and had a crush on his wife, but claims he didn’t kill Grant. He flashes back to a poker night. They were playing and Grant lied to his wife about were he was; Grant bluffed and man named Cyrus Tisdale lost, threatening Grant and taking his cap with the hospital logo. Scotty and Vera track down Mr. Tisdale and have a talk with him about Grant. Cyrus claims he and Grant became friends later that same night, and he took Grant as his protege, teaching him everything about playing poker. He flashes back to the past: he is watching while Dr. Grant and his family are having dinner with his son Jason’s girlfriend’s family and toasting to Jason’s future in medicine. Then the waiter announces that all of Dr. Bowen’s credit cards were declined. Mrs. Bowen confronts him about the credit cards, but he is paged and leaves for the hospital before he can give her an explanation. Lilly talks to Mrs. Bowen once more. She flashes back to the day she confronted her husband about their finances, and he confesses he’s been playing poker. She pleas for him to stop, but he thinks he can win it all back. Back in the present, Lilly asks about the substantial life insurance she collected after the Grant died. Mrs. Bowen says it saved her and her son, but she would never have done anything to her husband. Meanwhile, Kat talks to Jason Bowen about his father, but he is still angry about the gambling and is not pleased to know the case was re-opened. Jason flashes back to the night his father died. He witnessed his father almost killing a patient because he was too distracted thinking about the gambling. Jason says Dr. Garvey took Grant away and that was the last time he saw his dad. Dr. Garvey tells Lt. Stillman he took Grant to a Gamblers Anonymous meeting that night, and that Cyrus Tisdale was also there. Scotty and Jeffries confront Cyrus. He flashes back to the meeting where he convinced Grant *not* to quit gambling. Instead, Grant decided to rob the store owned by a Chinese couple, who were his former patients, to get the money to keep gambling. Kat and Scotty go talk to Mrs. Lee, the store owner. She tells them how Dr. Grant showed up at the store that night, asking for cash to pay her husband’s hospital bill. When he realized she didn’t have much money, he felt guilty and changed his mind. He gave back most of the money but kept a specific amount of money and told her he wasn't going to be able to give it back to her. She understood and gave him a lucky charm for good luck. Cyrus Tisdale is brought to the station, and Lilly and Jeffries talk to him. They tell him they already know he killed Grant, and the witness is coming to ID him, but they don't know why he did it. Cyrus flashes back one more time to the night the doctor died. He and Grant met after Grant went to the Lees’ store. Grant announced a change of plans: he used the money Mrs. Lee gave him to pay his life insurance and asked Cyrus to shoot him, so his wife and son could have their lives back and get his life insurance. Cyrus refused at first, but Grant convinced him it was the best thing to do for everyone. He also gave him the lucky charm. While ”Only Time Will Tell” by Asia is playing in the background, we see Cyrus being arrested. Dr. Garvey watches a poker game on the TV and thinks of Grant. Mrs. Lee feeds the angel fish and is reminded of Grant, too. Jeffries is off the desk duty and thanks ADA David Cage for it. Scotty sees a man from the local park talking to a kid so he beats the guy up. Finally, Kat tells Jason the truth about his father’s death and Jason sees his father at the hospital door. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries *Tracie Thoms as Kat Miller Guest Cast *V.J. Foster as Cyrus Tisdale *Stacy Haiduk as Anne Bowen (1984) *Eamonn Roche as Dr. Seth Garvey (1984) *Mark Tymchyshyn as Dr. Seth Garvey (2006) *Emmanuel Xuereb as Dr. Grant Bowen (1984) *Garette Henson as Dr. Jason Bowen (1984) *Rende Rae Norman as Anne Bowen (2006) *Tonya Pinkins as Dina Miller *T. E. Russell as ADA David Cage *Suzanne Whang as Mrs. Lee (1984) Co-Starring *Brielle Bourgeois as Veronica Miller *Kevin Brief as Sidney Graber *Jason Chanos as Dr. Jason Bowen (2006) *Christopher Goodson as Bob *Alice Lo as Mrs. Lee (2006) *Brent Schindele as Waiter (1984) *Licia Shearer as Edwina Davis *Shannon McCutcheon as Sarah Graber Notes * Kayla Odoms' case box is visible when the detectives are examining Grant Bowen's case box in the case room. * Emmanual Xuereb (Grant Bowen) is the brother of actor Salvatore Xuereb, who co-starred with Kathryn Morris in the TV show Pensacola: Wings of Gold. Music *Bonnie Tyler "Holding Out For A Hero" *Eddie Money "Think I'm In Love" *Billy Idol "Rebel Yell" *The Cars "Drive" *Depeche Mode "Blasphemous Rumors" *Peter Gabriel "Mercy Street" *'Closing Song': Asia "Only Time Will Tell" River, The River, The